The Grimm Within
by Tuxedo Mask Reborn
Summary: A Simple Training mission goes wrong and something happens that changes the world of Remnant as you know it... Rated T for now and may be changed to M later
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story, If any of you read the other book I wrote, It is dead now. So, Enjoy my new story. Disclaimer: I do not own Rwby or anything except for the plot of this story.**

"Where am I, and why is it so cold?" Ruby sat up from the makeshift bed she was on. Immediately pain started to shot through her body. She glanced down to figure out the cause and was met with the sight of scars. Then it all came back to her.

 _*Flashback*_

 _3 months earlier_

 _It was a simple mission for the class. Go into the forest with the assigned teams and kill a target Grimm pack that was terrorizing the village. What was a simple mission went south fast when the teams (Teams Rwby, CRDL, JNPR, and Team DWSH **{Fan Team, Will need names and a weapon, If you want a character in this please message me the info}** ) got attacked by a an elder Grimm, a Deathstalker, that easily overpowered the Hunters-in-training and Huntress-in=training. _

_"We need to fall back, none of our weapons can do anything to harm it!" Weiss claimed while attempting to freeze it in place for it to only break out and continue to come at them. So far Yang, Nora, Jaune, and most members of team DWSH and CRDL were out of the fight from having not enough aura to fight or being knocked out in the case of Nora, Yang, and Jaune. Suddenly, Ren went flying over them and hit a tree putting him out of the fight. Weiss opened her scroll and sent out the emergency beacon out for evac. "We need to hold out until the bullheads get here."_

 _"How long will that be Weiss?" Blake questioned as she got sent back from another hit from the beast._

 _"About 5 minutes at most." Weiss replied while launching more dust and using her glyphs to try doing what ever she could to put down or stop the beast that just marched right through it all. "However, by then we will all be dead." At this point, Ruby spoke out her thought of something they could do to hold out longer._

 _"Why not have all those that can fight lead them away from the injured and those that can't fight so we won't have to be guarding them from the beast and we can pay more attention to this beast." Ruby said while firing a round into it's eye. The deathstalker let out a cry of pain and charged at Ruby seeking vengeance._

 _"Okay Team DWSH, escort the others back to the town and get them medical attention." Blake shouted while running over to Ruby to provide assistance. Dove and Sky both went to help lure the beast away from team DWSH, but it was focused on Ruby at the moment and started to chase her as Ruby took of in the other direction._

 _"Ruby, try to lose it and double back so we can ambush it." Weiss shouted to the retreating form of Ruby. She then turned to the others who remained in the clearing. "Get in position and get ready."_

 _*10 minutes later*_

 _Ruby had yet to lose the deathstalker and was going to be entering the ambush zone soon, she just hoped that the others were ready. As she was running, she tripped on a root of a tree that was unearthed from the fight with the deathstalker. She ended up rolling into the clearing with the deathstalker slowing down and raising its stinger as it approached. Suddenly, faster then she could see, the deathstalker was launched back. She looked around to see Weiss was hunched over from using most of her aura to send the deathstalker back. Seeing a chance to attack the exposed under belly of the beast, Ruby swapped to her high impact rounds and toke off with speed that broke the sound barrier. She launched her self into the air and fired off 3 shoots to send her even faster up and higher. As she reached the height of her launch, she positioned herself to end this with one strike that would hopefully slay the beast. She then emptied all but 2 shots in the clip to send her going at speeds that made her look like a bullet. As she approached the beast, she swung Crescent Rose back to ready the swing. Right before she swung the blade t cut the beast's underbelly, sh fired off the remaining 2 shots in the clip for maximum effect. The resulting damage for her hit ended up cutting the beast in two from the raw force of the strike and created a crater from where the deathstalker was once standing._

 _"Are you okay Ruby?" Blake asked as she slowly approached Ruby with caution to not get scratched by the deathstalker's stinger. As she approached she could see that Ruby was covered head to toe in the blood of the deathstalker._

 _"I am really tired and sore from that strike." Ruby said as she slowly started to go unconscious. As this happened, the group noticed the red blood that was coming from the cut on her arm as her blood turned a silver color from where her blood and the Grimm's blood meet and it slowly seeped into the cut. Blake quickly took of her ribbon as team CRDL was already retreating back to the town so she didn't have to hid her fuanus features from Weiss and Pyrrha and wrapped it around the wound to stop the bleeding and the Grimm blood from getting into her body._

 _"Don't worry Ruby, we are going to get you back to the others and going to get you some medical attention." Blake said as she picked up Ruby with the help of Weiss and Pyrrha._

 _"Ruby, can you hear us?" Weiss questioned as she tried to get a response to make sure that she was all right. "If you can hear us, give us some sort of sign." Ruby, who made no sounds or moved during all this, let out a whisper._

 _"Please stop shouting." Ruby said as she coughed causing her blood to come out of mouth. "I think I punctured one of my lungs." She said while spitting out more blood. "Am I going to make it Weiss? And be honest with me."_

 _"I don't know Ruby, I don't know if you will make it." Weiss said as Ruby started to shake. This time when Ruby coughed and the blood came out, it wasn't red. It was silver, Ruby had just coughed up silver blood. "Oh no." Weiss whispered when she had seen the blood._

 _"What is it Wei-" Blake stopped as she saw where Weiss was looking at and the freshly coughed blood. "Ruby, this does not look good, but you need to hang on. The bullhead is on its way." Blake tried to convince herself as Ruby started to slip back to sleep._

 _*Flashback end*_

Ruby had something that no one else in the world had have happen to her, she became what they feared and hunted down. She had become half-human and half-grimm. She did something that broke her both emotionally and mentally and this is the story of how Ruby lost her humanity.

 **Well, There you have it folks. The prologue of something that I hope will turn into something amazing and great. Hope you enjoyed, The next update will hopefully be sometime next week or the week after.**

 **~Tuxeomaskforever~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, Chapter 2 is here and it will take place between the incident and the beginning part of the prologue. Well, hope you all enjoy chapter 2.**

There was an ancient tale of folklore on the continent of Vale about a soldier who had his blood mixed with the blood of a grimm and the soldier dying from the poison in the Grimm's blood. However, the soldier was reborn as something that they all feared, a grimm that many called the Grimm knight. This Grimm unlike any other, killed both humans and Grimm the same. He eventually disappeared from the land and many people believed him to be, but a myth and legend. As time past, this story disappeared from the stories of man and only appeared in ancient books of life before the discovery of Dust. Little did the world know was that this story was real and much approaching the next chapter in it.

* * *

Ruby woke up in a hospital bed twelve hours later with a majority of her wounds having healed much to her surprise. Ruby sat up and tried to get out of the bed but was stopped by a nurse. "You need to get rest so you can get better and heal your injuries, so please lie back down Miss. Rose." The nurse stated while gently pushing Ruby back to laying down in the bed.

"What injuries are you referring to?" Ruby said confused and looked down at her body to find loads of cuts in her clothing and a huge opening in her sleeve that had a small scar where each injury was. The nurse let out a gasp while looking over each of where each of her injuries were at and how they were now replaced by scars.

"That is not possible, even if you had full aura, that would have taken at least two days to heal from people with high amount of aura." The nurse said while pulling out here scroll to call for Ruby's team to come to her immediately. While doing so, she examined the aura scanner to see how much aura Ruby had and found that it was full. "How is this even possible?" she said to herself and got Team RWBY on the line.

"Yes, who is this?" The voice on the other end came from who see assumed was Weiss.

"This is Nurse Alice, and I am in charge of attending to Ruby. The reason I am calling is that I need your team to come down here immediately." Nurse Alice stated as she moved away from Ruby and out of the door to talk to Weiss.

"What happened?!" Weiss shouted on the other end of the line as she sound to start panicking.

"Nothing happened, we just need you guys down here to discus some stuff regarding Ruby." Nurse Alice responded trying to calm down Weiss.

"We will be right over there." Weiss replied with relief in her voice as she hung up.

 ***3 minutes Later***

Weiss and Blake entered the room to find a much awake Ruby talking to who they assumed was Nurse Alice. "Ruby, You are awake!" Weiss let out in surprise and hugged her partner while looking over her and was shocked to see all her injuries were healed even though her own injuries were minor in comparison and were almost healed. "How..." Weiss trialed off causing Blake to see what Weiss had seen.

"Is this why you called us down Mrs. Alice?" As Blake slowly walked over to Ruby and looked her over with careful observation before checking Ruby's aura level from her scroll and let out a loud gasp that startled Weiss. Weiss walked over and glanced at the scroll and gave Nurse Alice a look of pure shock.

"I think our scrolls are broken, they say Ruby's aura is at 110%." Weiss stated as she glanced back and looked surprised when Nurse Alice dropped the pen she was writing with as well as the report she was filling out while Ruby gasped out of shock. Nurse Alice pulled out the monitor that was linked to Ruby to see that it was indeed at 110%.

"This is not possible." She muttered before sending a message to both Professor Ozpin and Professor Glynda to come down immediately. "I have sent for a person who would have the best understanding of this situation." Nurse Alice stated but you could see the fear of Ruby having her aura being at 110%. A couple minute later the door opened and in walked Ozpin and Glynda. "Professors, I am glad you got here so soon. The reason I called you down here is this." Nurse Alice stated while handing them the monitor. The look on Professor Glynda's face made it certain that she had never seen it, but what surprised her was Professor Ozpin didn't even react.

"I would like everyone, but Miss Rose to leave so we may discuss some stuff about her condition." Ozpin stated a he opened the door he gestured for them to leave the room. As soon as they left he closed it, locked the door and enabled the rooms sound proof walls. He then turns to Ruby and lets out a sigh. "You know what is happening don't you? After all, Your uncle thought you a lot more then how to use a scythe." Ruby glanced down before nodding her head.

"So does this mean that the stories were true?" Ruby stated as she braced herself for the answer to the question that she already know the answer to but wanted it to be confirmed. Ozpin turned away from her and walked to the window and glanced out of it to the Emerald Forest.

"Indeed it is and it is now happening to you at an incredible rate. After all, your aura is know at 120% and slowly increasing." Ozpin answered as he pulled over a chair and gave Ruby a sad look. "I am sorry Miss Rose, but I must remove you from my academy for the safety of my students." At this Ruby started to tear up, but nodded her head. "I will give you until the end of the day to get your stuff, say goodbyes, and to leave Miss Rose. I am sorry it had to come to this." Ozpin informed her as he thought of how he had just lost his best student.

"Got it Professor Ozpin." Ruby said as she got out of the bed and unlocked the door before starting to walk back to her dorm to collect her stuff. As she left she saw her sister who was in a bad condition talking to Weiss and Blake about what happened after she paced out. Yang noticed her and immediately ran over to her and encased her in a hug. Ruby gave out a sad smile as this would be one of the last hugs she would receive in a long time.

"Don't worry sis, we will be here for you as we try to find out what is wrong." Yang said as he noticed Ruby's sad smile and the fresh tear marks."Hey, don't worry, you are safe now and we can solve this issue."

"No, we can't." Was all she got out of Ruby as the others blinked in surprise as she turned and bowed her head. "Ozpin and I already know the cause and are already taking the plans need to deal with it." Ruby said as she looked down at her feet. "I have to go away for a bit and need to leave soon, I am sorry." Ruby stated as she started to cry.

"What do you mean you have to leave? We can help with the problem even if you think we can't!" Weiss shouted at Ruby causing Ruby to get even sadder as she let out a sigh.

"No, you can't and I am so sorry." Ruby sobbed before disappearing and arriving at her dorm to collect her stuff. As she was leaving, she bummed into Team JNPR and ended up falling. They looked surprise to see Ruby carrying a duffle bag.

"Where are you going Ruby?" Juane asked as Ruby got up. "We just got a message that your team was looking for you." Juane stated while looking confused as Ruby started to back away from them.

"I am so sorry guys, I guess this is goodbye." Ruby said as she looked up and one of her eyes was it's usual silver but the other was bright red. The next second Ruby was gone and in her place were black rose petals. Juane held out his hand and one of the black rose petals land on it before discriminating like a grimm would.

* * *

Ruby sat on the cliffs of the Emerald Forest where she had decapitated the nevermore. As she looked around she felt herself start to slip even more as the moon started to become full. She felt pain run through her body as it tried to fight of the grimm within her. She was fighting an up hill battle, she let out a sigh as she submitted to the grimm taking over her. She let out a howl to the moon as she started to turn into a mix of a Beowulf and a deathstalker. All around her body, plates of bone started to form into armor that looked almost like that of a wolf. She let out another howl which caused anyone at Beacon to look at the Emerald Forest trying to figure out how strong this Grimm would be if they could hear it from the front of the academy. As Ruby began her transformation, Grimm of all sort started to approach the area out of curiosity. Ruby glanced around her to see all the Grimm had come to see what was happening. One thought traveled through her mind as she held out her hand as a weapon started to form right in front of her. That thought was to hunt and kill. The weapon finished forming in front of her and she examined it. It was two swords that were mad of Grimm bones and wrapped in leather at the hilt. Also, the sheaths of both weapons appeared on her sides. Ruby let out one final, short howl before charging the grimm that were around her. She quickly counted that there was three Ursa Majors, six Ursa Minors, four boarbatusks, and about twenty Beowolves. She immediately rushed over and decapitated two Ursa Majors followed by cutting off the last ones arms and breaking its jaw killing it in the process. She felt something moving towards her as she quickly rolled out of the way of the stampede boarbatusks and moved over to the minors and executed each one of them. Ruby then got hit by one of the beowolves and ended up rolling right into the pack of Boararbatuskes and hit the ground with parts of her armor breaking. Her wounds closed almost insistently with her aura being beyond normal. She stood up and let out a snarl before rushing at the boararbatuskes while channeling her aura into the blades giving them a red glow and she then activated her semblance and appeared with both her blades in two of them and quickly did the same to the other two.

Ruby let out a wolf grin before asking, "Who's next?" She then twirled her blades and looked at the twenty beowolves who started to encircle her. The alpha beowolf stayed near the back and let out a bark to the others to begin the assault on Ruby. Ruby dashed forward and chopped the first two beowolves in half before somersaulting back as two beowolves cut down each other as the had attempted to cut her, but ended up dicing each other apart. Ruby then used her semblance to appear in the middle of a group of about six beowlolves that had stood between her and the alpha. She began to spin around with her blades extended ripping the six to threads. Ruby then rushed at the alpha with her weapons aiming for its neck. The alpha raised its bony arm to block it and was surprised when his arm was cut in two. The last thought on its mind before it was decapitated was fear. The remaining beowolves stopped and looked at her in fear before bowing down to their new alpha. Ruby was surprised as she remembered that the Grimm obey the alpha of their packs and the one that killed the leader of the pack that was grimm toke control of the pack. She looked around at her pack before barking a order to follow her. Ruby felt the power of being in control of her own pack and she loved it. As she led her pack from the forest to the place she know she could go to be alone but be able to control her grimm. She was going to Mountain Glenn, the failed settlement.

 **Well, this is both longer then I expected it to be and took longer to get out. The reason it took longer to get out was because of the bane of my existence, final exams. So, as a way of making up for it taking longer to get out, I made it longer and changed from the original plan. Also, this takes place before volume 2, so Team Ruby has yet to go to Mountain Glenn. So, hope you enjoy.**

 **~TuxeomakForever~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you need something explained don't feel like you can't PM me or review and I will try to help. Review is good as it gives feedback. So here it is chapter 3. Disclaimer: I don't own anything of RWBY except the plot of this story and the made up folklore. Sorry it toke so long but I am a slow writer and get distracted easily.**

 _When man first discovered dust, they saw it as first a useless resource as the properties of it was unknown. A traveling wizard saw the dust for its full potential and used it for weapons, clothing and even going as far as to putting in his own body. This man then used the dust to push the Grimm back and bring forth the age of Dust and sparked hope all across the land. This man was named Mounty Oum and he was the hero that the world of Remnant needed._

* * *

Ruby groaned at her headache as the Grimm in her and her own body fought for control. She barked an order to her Beowolves to mark the territory as hers and to signal her if there was any nearby Grimm. She sighed while looking over her new home, Mount Glenn. She was always fascinated by the stories of the place and was even more impressed now. She started to unpack her stuff that she had grabbed before her departure. She pulled out extra parts for Crescent Rose and set up a weapon repair area in the room she had set up her base camp in. She then pulled out the two Grimm blades and examined them. Engraved to the right blade was **Fallen Champion** and engraved on the left one was **Voice of Regret**. Ruby swung them around wondering just how strong the blades were. She know that the more aura she used, the stronger the blade got. That was when she noticed that both of the blades could combine into one blade. Ruby was about to put the blades together just as one of her Beowolves returned. "What did you find out there? Anything of interest?" Ruby questioned the Beowolf while putting the blades away. The Beowolf let out a nod while signaling her to follow him and he started to move towards the center of the city. Ruby marked where she had set up camp and then went to catch up with the Beowulf.

When Ruby arrived to the town center, she noticed the large amount of Beowolves that were not in her pack. Her pack immediately backed up as Ruby approached the center and her armor started to form around her as the grimm toke over. The Beowolves that were not part of her pack let out a snarl at the Human-Grimm Hybrid. She realized that the Beowolves were from two different packs as from each side emerged an alpha Beowolf. She let out a howl and held her blades out in challenge to either of the alphas to fight her. The Beowolf on her left lunged at her while the one on the right stayed back and observed.

The Beowolf was faster then Ruby and managed to land a hit that sent her flying back. Ruby activated her aura while combing her blades into one. She then channeled aura into the blades which caused the blade to glow with a black and red tint to it. Ruby vanished and appeared next to the Beowolf that had hit her and swung the blade across its neck causing the Beowulf's head to come clean off of it's body. She vanished again and appeared by the remaining alpha. Instead of decapitating it like the last one, she grabbed the Beowulf by its neck and lifted it into the air while aura began to channel into her hand and she started to force it into the Beowulf's body and started to disintegrate it with the raw force of her aura. She let out a simple command to the new addition's to her pack, kill any other grimm in the town and report back to her later. Ruby toke off to the direction of where she had left her stuff with the Beowulf who lead her there flanking her on the way back to the building. While walking, Ruby glanced down at the sword and read the name.

 **Terror of The Moon** read the blade as Ruby examined how the blade looked like it was made of silver and not grimm bone like the other two blades. Ruby put it away as she walked into her center of command. She toke of her tattered clothes and wondered what she would do with them as she noticed two Beowolves drop the body of the first alpha she killed in her room as well as bring her the head of the alpha. An idea popped into her head and she began to work.

* * *

 **4 days later**

Ruby had finally finished her project. She had taken the Beowulf's hide and made it into a jacket with armor all around it. She had also taken the head of the Beowolf and made a mask out of its skull. She got up and started to walk around when she heard a noise she had not heard in a long time, a Bullhead. As she looked to the source of the sound she realized there were several Bullheads approaching the north end of Mount Glenn. Ruby used her semblance to get onto a building near a building the city and stared as they flew over her into the city central. She let out an order to stay away from the center until she know what they were up to. One of the bullheads opened and out walked members of the White Fang and then she saw Roman Torchwick stepping out of the bullhead while sending out orders. What did catch her of guard was the girl that was with him, she was clad in brown, pink and white clothes and had the same colors for her hair. She was the girl who had helped Roman escape the night that her team had beaten in his Atlesian Paladin. She stared at her and wondered what she could do in a fight. The next thing she know, The girl stared directly at her and she gave a slight grin as if to say soon, very soon.

* * *

The next time the case of acquiring grimm power from their blood was a story of the Red Queen who according to legend was left near death but saved by killing and drinking a beowulf's blood for nourishment. She recognized the powers she had acquired and started her bloody Crusade that led to the destruction of whole villages and hundreds dead, with the government stating that even though their were several human touches to all of it, that it was just elder Grimm hunting in the weaker cities. The women however, was very real and actually shared a thing with the previous legend, and that was one small thing. It was a name that soon was lost to time for hundreds of years. The name was Rose, their last names were both Rose.

 **Well hope you enjoy. I will post chapters as they come and will be swapping chapter for chapter with my other story and will hopefully have the next chapter up by Sometime in November. As always, Tuxedo Mask out.**


End file.
